The Legendary Birds
The Legendary Birds are a collection of Flying-Type Legendary Pokémon found across the many regions of the world. Those included within this classification are Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon; Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon; Moltres, the Flame Pokémon; and Lugia, the Diving Pokémon and mythical "master" of the other three. History Pyramid King Brendon's Legendary Birds Liberty Agents Jason Hemming and Rachael Camilla sought after Pyramid King Brendon, intending to recruit him to Team Liberty's cause. Though they managed to find him, Brendon was ailing from an unknown condition and thus refused to assist the group directly. Instead, he bestowed upon the Liberty Agents three Poké Balls, each one containing a Legendary Bird. With the Legendary Pokémon in their possession, Jason and Rachael began their return trip home. On the way, however, the S.S. Tidal was attacked by a group of wild Gyarados, quickly sinking the ship and almost killing the pair. The two managed to make it to the Johto mainland, with Rachael suggesting that they take a detour through Olivine City in order to restock and recuperate. Soon after their arrival, the two fell victim to a trap set by Rocket Elite Jessica Ortrune and Zachary Williams, who managed to take possession of Articuno and Zapdos. Articuno and Zapdos were soon brought to Abyss, to assist in future Team Rocket operations, while Moltres was taken to Four Island. Zapdos was used by Rocket Executive John Riley, Jr. in an attempt to arrest the group of Liberty Agents investigating dimensional disturbances and pursuing Ryan Hikari when they teleported to Ecruteak, a group that included Sonja Baron, Zach Hikari, and Kyle Eston. Zapdos's power almost allowed Riley to capture the group, but the battle was interrupted by the arrival of Wrath, whose aura terrified Zapdos and caused it to go berserk. This allowed the Liberty group to escape and forced the Rocket Elites to retreat back to Abyss. During her creation of the Power Suits, Liberty Executive Meghan Vert cloned Moltres. Her experiments caused the clone to die soon after its birth, though in the process allowed her to power her Fire- and Flying-Type Suits. Articuno Team Liberty's Articuno Following the initiation of Operation R.A.L.L.Y, a group of Liberty Agents began to search for Articuno. They managed to locate one and capture it, recruiting it to Team Liberty. This Articuno was later cloned by Team Liberty Executive Meghan Vert, whose experiments on said clone resulted in her successfully creating the Ice- and Flying-Type Power Suits, at the cost of the clone's life. Zapdos Team Liberty's Zapdos A group of Liberty Agents managed to locate and capture a Zapdos sometime after the initiation of Team Liberty's recruitment efforts. It was brought back to Four Island and has since lent its powers to Team Liberty's cause. This Zapdos was later cloned by Liberty Executive Meghan Vert when she began creating the eighteen Power Suits. As a result of her experiments, she was able to grant power to her Electric- and Flying-Type suits, at the cost of the clone's life. Moltres Factory Head Thorton's Moltres As part of Team Liberty's war efforts, Roderick Krane attempted to recruit Factory Head Thorton, along with help from Agent Jordan Robins. The two managed to locate Thorton and convince him to ally himself with Team Liberty, though were made to promise that the organization would help to protect a Moltres egg that had come into Thorton's possession, which the pair accepted. The egg was brought back to Four Island along with Thorton and placed in an incubation chamber within Team Liberty's restored hatchery. It has since hatched into a healthy Moltres. Lugia Team Liberty's Lugia After the initiation of Operation R.A.L.L.Y., Team Liberty Agents Jake Soren, Alex Lockwood, and Ryan Sanders traveled to Johto in search of a male Lugia that had reportedly been sighted in the skies of the region. Due to attacks by low-ranked Rocket Grunts, the Lugia had fled to Mt. Silver to escape from the war, only coming out of its hiding place near midnight, dousing the mountain peak with water whenever it left. This water nearly killed Jake, but a Fearow saved him. After making their way to its hiding place, Alex managed to convince Lugia to join Team Liberty, promising it a place of safety in exchange for its help in the war. The Lugia agreed and then helped them fly back to Four Island, where it participated in the Battle of Four Island. Later, Lugia assisted the Raikou named Sheik in convincing Ho-Oh to return to the skies, as the Rainbow Pokémon's absence had begun to cause the Legendary Beasts to lose control of their powers. It has been there since, protecting the Alamo from possible dangers. The Searchers' Lugia A male Lugia was raised by the Searchers over the course of the last twenty or so years. It is mostly shrouded in mystery, though it is known that it was captured by the Searchers as a baby. It was raised to serve the organization and has fulfilled this duty in multiple ways, most notably by attacking Ho-Oh after the Rainbow Pokémon had left Four Island to resume leading the Legendary Beasts. The Lugia nearly defeated Ho-Oh, but was stopped by the timely arrival of a pair of Entei, Raikou, and a Suicune. Several months later, this Lugia participated in the Searchers' attack on two of the Ancient Darkrai. Despite the combined power of Lugia and the Searchers' other Legendary Pokémon and trainers, the Darkrai managed to defeat the group, injuring a large number of Searcher agents and killing Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Afterwards, Lugia, along with the rest of the Searcher forces, fled the scene, heading back to base and clearing the way for the Darkrai to completely shroud Sinnoh in darkness. This Lugia later assisted in the attempts to stop Ho-Oh from destroying the Searchers, though its efforts proved to be in vain when the Rainbow Pokémon effortlessly defeated it, along with the Searchers' Cresselia and Mew. It is unknown whether Lugia survived the encounter. Team Aqua's Lugia During their secretive restructuring efforts, Team Aqua managed to capture a Lugia, which they kept contained with a Master Ball inside of their base outside of Lilycove City. When Liberty Agents Tim Vandius, Joseph Lark, Jennifer Lorn, and Hex Yutry broke out of Team Aqua's prisons, they happened upon the contained Lugia. Noting the chaotic circumstances that had come about due to Feral Tierra's presence, the group stole Lugia, setting it free in order to help with their escape. The Lugia later parted with the group, returning to its home. Powers and Abilities The Legendary Birds are a powerful group of Pokémon. Each retains extremely refined control over its particular element, to the extent that they are able to effortlessly command the air around them to summon their particular weather patterns. Each species is also capable of exerting psychological Pressure on their opponents, giving the Legendary Birds an upper hand in certain battle circumstances. Articuno symbolize the coming of winter, and this is shown by the snowfall that typically accompanies their arrival in a given area. They possess many powerful Ice-Type techniques and bear almost absolute control over winter weather. Their bodies are so cold that many often mistake their wings for being made of ice. Zapdos are tightly connected to thunder and rain, and are said to bring rainstorms wherever they appear. They are capable of gaining energy from lightning, and are thus resistant to Electric-Type attacks, whilst simultaneously using these against their own opponents. Moltres are said to symbolize the coming of spring, bringing with them the rising sun and its bountiful rays of light. They are capable of inflicting heavy damage using their vast array of Fire-Type techniques. Though sharing phoenix-like traits with Ho-Oh, Moltres does not possess the same regenerative abilities as the Rainbow Pokémon, instead serving as a lesser entity within nature. As the Master of the Trinity, Lugia are often considered the most powerful species among the Legendary Birds, though the truth of this varies by individual. Nevertheless, Lugia are power creatures, able to devastate opponents using their signature Aeroblast. It is typically Lugia's job to quell conflicts between the other three Birds, as well as to provide guidance to them, much in the same vein as Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts. Trivia * It was initially believed that Lugia's telepathic abilities were what allowed humans to communicate with other Legendaries; however, it has since been revealed that most, if not all Legendary Pokémon possess the ability to use speech-specific telepathy. * The trio of islands consisting of Ice Island, Lightning Island, and Fire Island are dedicated to Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, and once housed individuals of each. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon